The Spitting Image of Hell in a Hand Basket
by Fiori Omega
Summary: Written for SlytherinPrincessxXx's Idiom Challenge over on HPFC. My first Dramione, so please read and let me know what you think!  My new take on the whole ten-years later cliche, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.


Ten years later

Written for SlytherinPrincessxXx's Idiom Challenge on HPFC.

Idioms given: "Hell in a hand basket" and "Spitting image". So I got the idea for my own take on a 'ten years later'/ 'reunion' type story. Enjoy!

"Hermione, love, I'll see you later tonight. Enjoy the party."

Hermione stared after her husband, walking away from her with their five year old son, who already looked almost exactly like his father. She turned to enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she'd practically grown up so many years ago.

The first thing she saw when she entered the gigantic room was the large balloons suspended from the enchanted ceiling, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to hold each of the faces of the graduates. The second thing that caught her attention were the moving banners, equally huge, with images of all those who would have been at the reunion had they not been killed during the War.

Hermione was the rather suddenly hugged around the middle, vibrant red hair flying up into her face. "Ginny!" She exclaimed, recognizing her friend's flame colored hair, though she couldn't see Ginny properly until the other woman stepped back, ending the embrace.

"It's been way too long, Hermione," Ginny scolded, for a moment sounding exactly like her mother before lapsing back into a relaxed grin, "I havn't seen you since Harry and my wedding- and that was seven years ago!"

Hermione looked Ginny up and down. "Yet you're still looking fabulous," she commented. "Though… is that a baby bump?" she jokingly asked the obviously pregnant woman.

Ginny could barely contain the smile that threatened to split her face. "Yes, our third. We have two sons already, so this time I'm hoping for a girl!" She held up two crossed fingers in front of her.

"That's great, Gin," Hermione waved her on, "Names…?"

"Our oldest, James Sirius, is five. The second is Albus Severus, he just turned two. But enough about me. Have you settled down yet? Married? Children? Anything?"

Ginny made as to grab Hermione's left hand, when they were interrupted by the appearance of Harry and Ron.

"Mione!" Both men greeted her, each moving to hug her and turning it into an awkward group embrace that had them all laughing.

"Harry, Ginny was just telling me about your boys. Congratulations! And Ron, anything new with you?"

"Well, about four years ago, me and Lavender-"

"Lavender and I," Hermione automatically corrected.

"I see you're still a know-it-all," Ron said good-humoredly, teasing her, "But yes, Lavender and I started dating, and last year we got engaged."

Hermione smiled at him. Though she'd never particularly liked Lavender, she could accept that if she made Ron happy. Now hopefully her friend would return the favor.

"Did you hear, Hermione, that Neville and Hannah tied the knot? They're expecting twins- Hannah's _huge_- and she said that if it's a boy and a girl like they're hoping, they're going to name them Frank and Alice. Sweet, no?" Ginny told her. Hermione thought that it was really very nice to name their children after Neville's deceased parents, who'd apparently both passed on shortly after the wedding of their son.

Ron cut in, "And did you know that Ernie Macmillan hooked up with Millicent Bulstrode_, _of all people?"

"Well," Harry corrected him, "It's Millicent _Macmillan_, now."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "That can't be right, I would have heard…"

"Look over there, 'Mione," Ron jerked his head towards a group of people across the hall, "The Green Gits."

They all rolled their eyes at him before shifting their attentions to the group he had indicated.

Sure enough, a group of the former Slytherin house students stood conversing, Ernie Macmillan in their midst with his arm around his wife. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott stood in conversation, laughing together. Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson came barreling in, throwing her arms around Draco's neck and hugging him tightly before doing the same to Nott. Blaise Zabini entered the hall behind her, albeit at a slower pace, and joined the assembled group. From the actions of the two, Hermione could only assume that Pansy was showing off the fact that she was now Mrs. Zabini.

She turned back to Ron, Harry and Ginny, and opened her mouth to comment on the unlikely romance between their former Hufflepuff friend and his ex-Slytherin sweetheart, when Pansy's shriek interrupted her, "You got _married_?" All heads in the hall whipped around to see the woman staring at Draco Malfoy, utterly stunned.

Blaise laughed, "So you did get reeled in eventually. I told you it would happen." Though he'd been talking to Draco, his hand was outstretched towards Theo, who scowled before placing a sack of galleons into his awaiting palm. This rewarded both of them with a punch on the arm each from Draco.

"He got married?" Ron hissed, cutting off Draco's reply to his friends, "Who in their right mind would marry that foul ferret?"

Hermione gulped in a big breath of air. Perhaps coming to the reunion was a bad idea. With the news she had for her friends, she was sure their rekindled friendships were going to be going to hell in a hand basket.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall's voice rose over the chatter of those assembled, sending the crowd into silence so that she could continue. "Greetings, all. I am so glad that you could all make it here today to catch up with your old acquaintances and new friends. In a few moments, the children will be released from the care of the house elves, so I would suggest finishing any last minute sharing before parents will be expected to take care of their children. I would simply ask that you attempt to keep an eye on them and make sure they do not get into too much trouble; however, the enchantments will not allow them to leave the Great Hall without their parent, so you should not have too much to worry about. After the children are settled in back with their parents, I will make a few more announcements. Thank you."

Ginny turned to her in glee, "You'll have to meet James and Albus soon- they're a handful, but they are adorable!"

"I can't wait," Hermione told her friend truthfully, though still wondering what would happen with her son running around the room.

She needn't have worried, however. As soon as the horde of children were released, she saw her son chasing another boy who looked to be about his age, and neither of them even attempted to look for their respective parents.

"There's James," Ginny pointed to the boy who was now chasing a blond haired child. He looked like Harry, but with Ginny's warm brown eyes flashing with amusement on his young face. A toddler waddled clumsily up to Harry, and he scooped him into his arms before turning to Hermione.

"This is Albus," he told her, "Al, this is your Aunt Hermione."

Emerald green eyes identical to his father's glittered confusedly as the boy considered her, "Auntmie," he declared.

"He's still working on the whole talking thing," Ginny whispered, "But he's been getting quite good recently. Just, 'Hermione' might be a bit much for him to pronounce right now."

Just then, James ran by, Hermione's son hot on his heels. Before they could slam into Ginny, a man's arm wrapped around her son's waist and lifted him into the air. Ron caught James in a similar manner, and the two men stared at each other.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted stiffly.

Draco Malfoy smirked, but cordially returned, "Weasley," before continuing to greet Harry and Ginny as, "Potters," and Hermione, "Lovely as always, _Granger_."

"Not too shabby yourself, _Malfoy_," she returned, looking him over.

"Of course not!" He looked appalled at the suggestion that he should ever look less than simply perfection incarnate. "I am always stunningly attractive at the very least. Though, if I am not much mistaken, you are attempting to flirt with me, and I'll have you know that my wife gets jealous very easily."

"I see. You'll have to introduce us sometime, though you should be aware that my husband can be rather possessive at times." she countered.

Her son slithered out of Draco's arms to join James, who'd likewise escaped Ron's grasp.

Harry reached down to ruffle his son's already unruly black hair. "Dad," James announced, "This is my new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, and excused himself to get a refill before he could blow up at his nephew for befriending the enemy.

Harry looked between his son and the blond child, who was the spitting image of his father except for something about his eyes that prevented him from being simply a younger version of Draco Malfoy himself.

"'Mione," Harry began, before the young Malfoy ran over to Hermione and raised his arms in the gesture that all parents know as 'up', and she picked him up, holding him tightly to her.

"Harry," she said, "Before you flip out-"

"Remember to watch your mouth, as I'd rather not have my son's mind defiled so early on." Draco cut in, smoothing back Scorpius's fine hair and wrapping his arm protectively around Hermione.

She could have sworn she saw his eyes cross slightly behind his glasses. "You married… How…"

McGonagall's voice came through and once again saved Hermione, though Harry gave her a meaningful 'this-isn't-over-yet' glance before turning his attention to the Headmistress.

"The years in which you were all here last were not the brightest, but you all managed to shine through the dark times to become who you are now. Though, let us not forget those who died to make the victory possible; not only those who were in the Order, but also those that were your classmates and friends. On a happier note, congratulations to those of you who have gotten married and had children, and are working to once again make the wizarding world a joyous place…"

Through the announcements, no one had noticed Ron's return from the drink table.

"YOU MARRIED THE FERRET?"

Shit. "Ron," Hermione started slowly, looking cautiously at her friend's face, which was redder than his hair. A vein in his neck seemed to be throbbing in what looked like a painful manner.

Ron's normally pale hands were white, the knuckles standing out prominently as his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Ron, calm down." Ginny told her brother dismissively, "That's great Hermione, and Scorpius is so adorable. I'm glad you've found someone after all this time, though I am a bit peeved you waited so long to tell us." To everyone's dismay, Ginny burst into tears, waving Harry away when he started towards her. "Just the hormones, I'm so- sorry," Ginny sobbed, seizing her husband and burying her face into his shoulder to wipe the hot tears from her eyes.

Hermione thought that Harry looked surprisingly resigned to being Ginny's handkerchief, and she supposed that after two previous children as well, it was no wonder that he was used to this.

Hermione looked around awkwardly, noticing that everyone else in the room, McGonagall included, was gaping at her and Draco. She forced a smile and waved awkwardly at them all, hoping they'd return to whatever it was that they'd been doing. It didn't work.

Then Draco butted in, 'Oi, you all stop staring or…" He trailed off, not even needing to finish his threat before every head turned away from them so fast Hermione could practically hear their necks cracking.

"Thanks," she whispered, still feeling like they were being observed. Her husband smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on her lips.

"Anytime," Draco smirked, "You know I'd do anything for you, and let's face it, that was nothing. I love seeing people squirm under threats." He sighed longingly, "But for some reason they never seem to let me finish them."

"Aww, poor baby," Hermione mock-cooed at him, mirroring his previous smirk as he scowled, "Tell you what, you can finish your 'threats' for me any time you'd like."

The signature smirk returned to his face as he bent to place his lips directly over her ear, "Well, in that case, if you don't come straight into bed when we get home, I'll pin you down and…"

The moment was ruined when Harry cleared his throat and they were reminded that they were not, in fact, alone.

Hermione whirled around to face him, Draco straightening up behind her. Her eyes met Harry's, which were still flashing dangerously, though there was some humor and understanding in the emerald depths as well.

"I'm not going to flip out on you, 'Mione," Harry told her. Hermione started. How could he have known she was waiting, internally cringing, for him to start yelling for marrying a Malfoy? "Much as I'd like to, because yeah, it is a shock. But if I did, my overly-hormonal wife would murder me, and I'm rather fond to my life at the moment."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. "Trust that to be the only thing you care about."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her playfully, "Well, you know, it's kind of near and dear to me now, since it was in jeopardy for the first seventeen years of my life. And especially now that I have the best wife in the world and three beautiful children." Ginny smiled up at him as he trailed a hand across her swollen stomach."

"And of course you'd turn something humorous into something so sappy and sweet that I can't possibly even make fun of you for it."

"Sorry to cut in, but would you mind explaining how this all came about now?" It was Ron, speaking very quietly and obviously trying to control his temper.

"Well, after the War and after Harry and Ginny got married, I went to Australia to find my parents again. Draco went for a vacation to New Zealand, because, come on, no one from Hogwarts was going to be going there any time soon- they all had families and friends to catch up with- and his parents wanted to get away from England anyway, you know, try to lay low and clear the name for a while. I found my parents, and we travelled to New Zealand before returning to England, because they'd always wanted to go. I ran into Draco on a beach there, and we kind of hit it off without realizing who the other person was at first, but then when we found out, we figured 'why not give it a shot'. I could tell his parents weren't exactly thrilled, but they took it all in stride. How else better to clear the pureblood Malfoy name than to allow a muggleborn into the family?"

"That and the fact that as the only child, I tend to get whatever I want," Draco added, "My mother would never keep anything from her darling Draco, and my father would never even dream of not allowing Narcissa to have everything her heart could possibly desire. So really, there were no questions about our relationship."

"Anyway," Hermione continued, elbowing her husband playfully in the ribs, "As I was saying, we hit it off right then, and then started going steady, and then we started getting a little more serious. About a year after we started going out, I'd moved in with him in his house there, and we got engaged, and a few months after that I found out I was pregnant, and we got married. That's really all there is to it."

"You're forgetting to mention the fact that after Scorpius was born, we decided to stay in New Zealand for a while. But when we found out about the reunion, we figured we might as well move back to England so Scorpius can get to know the country before he goes off to Hogwarts."

Harry interrupted, "You're coming back?"

"Well, we moved back into Malfoy Manor last week, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm so happy," Ginny squealed, throwing herself at Hermione and Draco, squeezing them tightly. Hermione was shocked, and Draco just looked downright dumbstruck, "Just think, now we're going to see you two all the time, and I know Scorpius and James are going to be the best friends in the world!"

Draco muttered in Hermione's ear, which was smushed against his face, "I knew we should have stayed in New Zealand."

Harry gently pried Ginny off of them, and they took deep breaths trying to get air back into their lungs.

Ron said, "So, let me get this straight. You ran into each other, got Hermione knocked up, and got married, then had a kid. You never thought to use a contraception charm?"

"You forget that we were already engaged, Ronald." Hermione reminded him lightly, "And as for the second, we did remember… most of the time."

Draco smirked and added, "I'm sure you know how it is. Sometimes you just get a little carried away. I think Scorpius was conceived…"

Hermione flushed, "On the beach." She finished.

"Gross, guys," Harry said, "I did not need to know that particular bit of information."

"Come off it, Harry," Ginny reprimanded gently, "It's not like you and I are strangers to that sort of thing. As a matter of fact, I think we made James out in the garden at the Burrow. And Al-"

Harry had clapped a hand over her mouth, but he too was grinning.

"So, just remember to use protection, Ron!" Hermione warned him in false seriousness.

Ron turned bright red, and for a moment it was as if they were back in school, innocently laughing together, like nothing had ever happened to drive them apart, the argument completely forgotten. Hermione wrapped the arm that wasn't supporting Scorpius around Draco's waist, smiling as his strong arms slid around his family, pulling them closer to his chest.

At the end of the night, Draco, Hermione and Scorpius returned home, the young boy out like a light in his father's arms. When they'd placed him in bed, Hermione turned to her husband.

"You think he'll get lonely in this big house by himself when the two of us go back to work?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, then said simply, "It did get a bit…quiet with no one else around but the house elves." He continued, "What would you say to giving Scorpius a little sister?"

Hermione pretended to consider before she said, "Well, as long as she looks like my child rather than just another Draco clone…"

Her words were cut off as Draco swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. (My first Dramione!) Please review with any questions, comments, concerns, or cries of outrage! Or, you know, just to say hi.**

**-Fiori ^_^**


End file.
